Tattoo's
by EkoMayBelle
Summary: This is a rewrite for my other story The Green And Silver Dragon. Because there was some problems with the plot line...ops
1. Chapter 1

"You should really tell somebody." Ginny complained.

"I did tell someone. I told you." Hermione replied slyly.

"Do give me that line of bull crap 'Mione! You know what I mean!"

"My mom and dad know too," 'Mione replied, getting quiet annoyed with Ginny. "Just promise you won't tell Harry and Ron, or anyone. And I mean anyone!"

"Fine," Ginny snapped kind of mad at Hermione for not telling her earlier.

They went to Hogsmeade for some last minute book shopping. Hermione pretty much had to drag Ginny with her because she wasn't in the mood to go shopping for school, because that meant accualty going to school and leaving the confort of home. But Hermione insited that Ginny came along because she had to tell her about her condition. If you know I mean...

"Are you going to tell the father?" Ginny asked.

"I would but there is a problem with that, I don't know who the father, its 'revenge sex' not 'I want a baby sex'!"

"Well, what did he look like?"

"He had raven black hair was about 6 feet tall. And had the most beautiful eyes..." Hermione started to day dream about her prince charming, who was sort of Goth.

"Hello? Earth to 'Mione," Ginny said, rather loudly.

"Sorry, sorry! They were like pools of silver, and he had black eyeliner. Just little enough to make his eyes pop, black nails, he had a tattoo on his—"

"Where'd you say you met this guy at?" Ginny asked.

"At a Wizard Bar in over summer break, named Nuper, where you couldn't tell them who you were, and you couldn't look like yourself..." Hermione explained.

"What did you look like?"

"I had auburn hair, down to my back, straight of course. And my eye's were brown like normal, I looked pretty damn hot, if I think about it..." She realized

Ginny let out a slow whistle, "Where did you say his tattoo was?"

"Oh, it was on the back of his calf" Hermione was just flipping through the many books in the store, as Ginny pressed for more answers."And I'd rather you keep quiet! You don't know who's out there listening!"Hermione scolded.

"What was his tattoo of?" Ginny asked, ignoring the last comment.

"It was a black and green dragon, with silver eyes. It was really beautiful..." She started to day dream again.

"Hello, earth to Hermione! You really need to stop day dreaming." Ginny added "And it's obvious it was a Slytherin."

Hermione, still flipping through book after book, stopped abruptly and blurted out, "How do you know it was a Slytherin?"

Ginny said, "The colors of his tattoo, obviously."

Hermione was dumbstruck, "Why didn't I think about that?"

"You were probably just thinking about your baby!" Ginny stated.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione directed the first years to Hagrid, who would get them on boats and to Hogwarts. When they finished, they went to the carriages with their trunks and left for Hogwarts.

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were awaiting our presence. "We're here to take you to your shared head dorm." Snape drawled.

"Thank you, Professors." Hermione replied sweetly. Draco just nodded.

Snape led the way. They turned left and right and up and down stairs until they finally arrived at the Head Dorm. Draco turned to Snape and asked, "What's the password?"

"Well, I wanted it to be _sexy Snape _but _nooo_..." He told nobody directly. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"...You two will have to pick your password. We'll be leaving now. Pick your password and get settled. And, Hermione, we teachers know about your... uhm..._condition_. We'd just like to know if you will be telling anyone?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"I have only told a few people, but if they come up to me and ask, I will tell them it's not something you can hide." With that, the professors left for the great hall. Hermione swore she heard "Slytherin Sex God" but couldn't be sure. Draco stepped through the painting which hid the entrance. 'How'd he get in without a password? ...He's such a prat.' She thought.

"What's your _condition_, Granger?" He asked her.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy." She snapped.

"You just said you were going to tell _anyone _who asked!" He replied.

"Exactly, _anyone _who asked, and you're _nobody_!" Hermione smirked.

"Anyway, the password is **Slytherin Sex God**." He told her as he walked up the main stair case to a number of doors that she guessed to be her room, his, and the bathroom. She was pissed that she did get to pick the password and that she would have to say _Slytherin Sex God _every time she entered her..._their _dorm.

The Common Room was huge. There was a mix of red and silver colors. Just the right shade, so it looked really good. There was a fire place with 2 big leather chairs, like the ones they had at the book store, and one sofa. There was a small kitchenette off to the left with the basics. She went through the fridge and found chocolate frogs, and an assortment of muggle foods. There was also a wide variety of ice cream flavors. Dumbledore must have told the house elves to stock the fridge for a person who was pregnant. There was all the foods she could dream of. After she went through the kitchenette, she went to her living quarters.

There were red and gold for her house colors. There was a king sized poster bed on the wall directly across from her and she spotted a huge walk in closet. And a balcony with a big glass door, which was really pretty. There was a really big wooden desk for all the work she would get this year. There was another door that she guessed led to the shared bathroom. She decided she would check it out later.

She was to tired to check it out. She walked to her bed and plopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"I'll be here a lot this year" she thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

After the first years got sorted and the feast began, Hermione filled her plate till it was over-loaded with so much food, even Ron was looking at her funny.

"What is up with people and looking at me like I have two heads?" She shouted, sounding really grumpy. 'Hormones' she thought to herself.

"Hermione, you're eating more then I eat." Ron said.

"So, what? I'm hungry, leave me alone, Ron."

"Sod off, Ron." Ginny said. She knew Hermione was eating for two, but she would never tell. She got up and stormed off with her plate of food in hand. She headed back to the Head Student's quarters to eat her dinner in peace.

**Malfoy's POV**

When he said that the password was going to be Slytherin Sex God Draco was expecting more of a reaction from Hermione. It was like she just ignored him. He didn't want that. It was more fun when he could get a raise out of her. After the Sorting Ceremony, they ate dinner. This year, Hermione stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, with her heavy stocked plate of food. 'I wonder where she's going?' he thought to himself.

"I, uh, have some Head Duties to take care of." Draco excused himself, and walked off the Common Room. He found Granger in the kitchenette, eating her heaping plate of food. He got bored of watching her shovel food in her mouth, and went to take a shower.

**Hermione's POV**

She heard Malfoy enter, but didn't think anything of it, so Hermione kept eating. After she was done her plate, she had the sudden urge for pickles, and went to the fridge.

After her snack, she decided to go to the washroom. Hermione trotted up stairs to use the bathroom. She walked in, not realizing Malfoy was in the shower until she had already gone to the bathroom. She got a glimpse of something green and silver, on his calf as she turned her head away. It looked oddly familiar.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," he said. Hermione faintly saw his famous smirk through the haze of the fog in the room.

"I'm not looking at you, just shocked. I didn't know you were in here, the door wasn't locked..." she said averting her gaze.  
"Will you look away while I finish up?" She asked him.

"Fine, just hurry up." As soon as he was turned around she finished up and washed her hands. He was out and in a towel, covering his waist down. "Um, well, yeah well I'm going to bed. And next time lock the door."

"But we both got a peep show!" he whined, the added " And what was that tattoo on your hip?" He asked her, slightly curious.

"None of your business! Bye now!". She look around the bathroom as she exited it, It had two sinks, two toilets, a shower and a bathtub. It was all marble, and very beautiful. She went into her room throught the connecting door and locked it once she passed through it. She went to her bed for the some sleep she truly and dearly needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was lying in her bed thinking about the night that _it_ happened.

"_i need you, baby, come to bed with me." he said in an interesting tone Hermione couldn't put a certain feeling behind it but it didn't matter she was till pissed off about _the great Ronald _cheating on her._

"_What do you want to do with me oh great mysterious guy?" Hermione replied with longing in her voice._

"_you will just have to wait and find out, now wont you?"_

" _I__ guess I will"_

" _I want to know one thing you didn't change about your appearance tonight?"_

" _I still have my tattoo..." Hermione said trailing off into silence " what about you what didn't you change?"_

" _My__ tattoo" he replied wanting to know where this tattoo was so he asked, " where is this original tattoo that has not been changed?"_

"_'you will just have to wait and find out, now wont you?'" she said with a smirk copying what he said earlier_

"_' I guess I will'" he said with the same smug-iness she used._

_After they had their _fun _Hermione found out his tattoo was a dragon a the back of his left calf. It was a black and green dragon, with silver eyes, and he found her tattoo was on her left hip and it was a buffer fly and it was purple and gold._

Hermione zoned in and found out that it was just after one A.M.

'ahhh why cant I sleep' she thought.

Then she had a sudden erg to pee. So she got up and walked to the shared bathroom and walked inside a look around the bathroom before she did her business.

When she got back to her room she was content till she wanted icecream and pickles, or icecream that tasted like pickles... that would be good she thought to herself before she reached the freezer.

Tiger...nope...Vanilla... nope...Chocolate... nope...As she browsed more flavors and found one she was satisfied with...Pickle icecream... thank god they were witches and wizards cause they didn't have pickle flavored icecream in the muggle world.

She got a big bowl from a cupboard and scooped a lot of icecream till the bowl was full till the top. The she added some chocolate syrup and pink and blue sprinkles. ' Yum' she thought as she made her way back to her room to enjoy her icecream.

Little did she know that the one and only Draco Malfoy watched her in disgust not cause she was a muggleborn but because of what she just did to a perfectly fine chocolate syrup and sprinkles.


	5. Chapter 5

"So why did you have pickle icecream with chocolate syrup last night?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Craving" Hermione replied without even thinking about it. Draco was sitting in the common room well Hermione was in the kitchenette. Searching for something for breakfast. She was starting to feel self conscious eating around Draco because he starting noticing that she was eating way more than a normal teenage girl.

"Whatever."

"How did you know I had icecream last night?"

"I heard the toilet flush and woke up."

"Wow your a light sleeper." Hermione said still wondering why he got out of bed. "So that doesn't explain you getting out of bed and exiting your bedroom" added Hermione. Hermione found some Fruit Loops and poured some in her bowl and pored some milk in and left the kitchenette.

"I couldn't sleep thought I would sneak out and got for a little walk. Does it matter?"

"No..." Hermione trailed off. She said as she went to her door to eat and get ready for the day. She had potions first... yay Snape...

She heard Draco say whatever when she closed her door.

She ate her Fruit Loops and had a shower and did her hair, she straighten it perfectly with I charm she practiced atleast a hundred times over the summer to make it perfect, and the curled it into nice perfect curls, and put some make up on , dark eyeliner and some mascara just enough to make her eyes pop but to to look whorish, she had a short black skirt on with I tight white top under her robes. She wasn't showing enough to have to worry. You couldn't tell she was pregnant unless you already new and looked for the little lump.

By the time she was done all that Draco had already left. 'Thank god.' Hermione thought. She made her way to the dungeons. When she arrived she was happy to see the seat next to Harry was open. She rushed over and sat down. "Hey Harry."

"Hey 'Mione. Didn't see you at breakfast. Where were you?"

"Oh I ate in my room. Got the food from the little kitchenette in the common room. Well not _in _in the common room but there you know what I mean..."

"Sure 'Mione. Do you like your room?"

"Yeah everything is perfect, other than I have to share it with Malfoy."

"Did he do something already?" Harry questioned already a little concerned it had only been one day not even. 'I love Harry's over protectiveness' she thought.

"No nothing more than a lil' name calling, nothing out of the normal."

Just then Snape walked in and told them to get out their potions book and turn to page 39, and get the needed ingredients to the potion they were making and that would be, Felix Felicis . The text book read...

Until the effects wear off, all the drinker's endeavours will tend to succeed. Once consumed, the potion gives the drinker an exhilarating sense of confidence and a tremendous sense of opportunity. However, if taken in excess the potion causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence, and it is highly toxic in large quantities.

They were sent to work Hermione went to get the ingredients but Hermione felt a pull in her stomach and couldn't breath, for what seemed like forever, and fell to the ground and everyone rushed over to her and Snape told Harry and Ron to Take her to the hospital wing. She was out cold.

When Hermione woke up Harry and Ron jumped out of there seats and ran to her bed that she was sitting at.

"'Mione are you okay?" Ron yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Harry scolded. As he said that madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Oh Hermione dear, I have to tell you something that I don't think you will want these boys in here for. It has to do with your _condition._"

"Oh no that cant be good" She turned to Harry and Ron, and asked hem to leave and come back in like half and hour

Ron stood frozen, knowing he wouldn't reply she focused on Harry.

"Sure 'Mione, anything for you." As the boys left madame Pomfrey didn't speak till the boys were for sure out of hearing distance.

"As you know you were a month pregnant" Hermione nodded "Well I'm sorry to inform you but you have had a miscarriage"

Hermione froze, her heart clenched. "I-I'm n-not p-pregnant?"

"I'm very sorry Miss. Granger." as she said this she left the room and turned just before she left she asked if she wanted anyone to see her. "No I don't want visitors I want my baby back." was Hermione's reply.

After she cooled down she called Madame Pomfrey and asked if she could leave . "Yes dear you can leave just take it easy for a couple days you have been excused from classes this week."

Hermione walked as fast as she could, not wanting to face anyone at the moment. She only past a couple first years, and they just looked away.

When she retched the door to her common room she said 'Slytherin Sex God' and entered the commons room. When she seen her room she ran to it still crying. Hermione sat down of her bed and cried for a few minutes till she heard a knock at her door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat at the back of the potions class with Blaise like normal. He saw Hermione enter and went quickly to Harry's table and sat down. Then Blaise started to talk to him.

"Dude" he said in a whisper " Your totally checking out Hermione."

"No I'm not why would I be doing that?"

"Because she has became a nice piece of ass over the summer?" he replied

" Dude that's Granger your talking about ,you know that, right?"

" Yeah she has a nice rack."

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R!" Snape walked in and he lowered his voice.

"So... I'd totally hit that." also lowering his voice.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" he felt a tinge of anger towards his best friend

"Who care's dude the war's over!"

Just as Snape finished giving instructions and he and Blaise got up to get the ingredients for the potion. He saw Hermione get up and then fall to the ground. He had the impulse to run to her side but he couldn't, he was just frozen. He saw Potty and Weasel take her from the room his heart clenched.

Class was dismissed because of Granger and he went to the head common room to await Hermione's arrival to see if she was alright. He didn't know why he was doing this he didn't have feelings or anything toward Granger or anything. But he did he sat and waited.

Draco heard a door slam and then some crying, and decided to go see what was up with Granger. So he knocked and the door at first no one answered and the crying continued. So he knocked again and the crying stop and he heard a couple foot steps and the she stop walking and called out

"Who is it?" with a sniff

"It's me, let me in!" Draco's voice totally recognizable.

"I don't want to talk could you just go away Malfoy?"

" No." he said simply. "Not until I know why your crying like a..." he was stopped by a really terrible looking Granger. When she opened the door the first impression was she looked like she was tackled by a hippogryph. But she was still a hot even with her make-up running 'stop thinking right now Draco NOW! And she did have a nice rack now that he though about it. 'I SAID STOP!' he was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione started talking.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

" I was just coming to see if you were all right?"

"NO! I am not alright! Remember how Professor McGonagall was talking about my _condition_... yeah well I was pregnant ! And remember in potions when I collapsed... yeah, well I had a miscarriage!"

She took a deep breath and motioned to me that she was not finished. So I didn't talk I just stared at her in shock.

'and hear I thought she was a virgin!' and then she continued

" So if you actually were here to see if I was alright than I would say no because my baby just fricken died! Are you happy now? You know my biggest secret!" she finished in a huff, and slammed the door in my face.

"Hermione open up!"

"NO! Just go away I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Hermione, please I'm not happy I know your secret. We don't have to talk." I said truly meaning it.

Hermione opened the door wide enough for me to enter. I went in and grabbed her hand a pulled her gently to the bed and sat down and pulled Hermione up and just let her crying into my shoulder for what was all night and we both fell asleep, her crying and me comforting her. No words were needed just the thought behind it all was enough for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione first woke up she was confused with what had happen the night before. Then she remembered that Draco had came to comfort her. She nudged Draco to try and wake him up but all he did my moan a little. Hermione crawled out of Draco's grip, which then he came out of his sitting position he was in from the night before and laid down. Hermione sighed and headed for the shower. When she entered the bathroom she just stared at herself in the mirror. Her make up was all the way down her face. Her hair was way out of whack. So she decided that she was going to try something new today with her look. She may have been excused from classes but there was no way the Hermione Granger was going to miss the second day of school.

Hermione got out f the shower and blow dried her hair so it was dry. She decided to make it straight today and magic it auburn like she had at the Halloween. She left her eye's the warm chocolatey brown like normal. She put on a dark brown eyeliner and some mascara, no eye shadow that would ruin the whole look. She put some concealer on around her eyes so they didn't look like she was crying all night.

After she was done she went back to her room to get dressed and found Draco still asleep on her bed. She just left him there and went to her walk in closet. She found her shortest skirt which was only knee length and decided that it need to be middle thigh and did a charm and made it shorter and tighter it showed of her curves.

She found a old muggle shirt of hers it was a Roxy. It was a teal blue with a sunset on it and it showed off her chest just right. She picked out a black lacy bra and thong. She was set. She went back to the bathroom and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed totally checking her out.

"Who are you and what did you do to the old Hermione?" Draco said with a sense of joking in her voice.

"I through her in the closet and lock her in and replaced her with a new and improved Hermione. You like?" she questioned and did a little twirl. He just sat there frozen.

"Yeah just wasn't expecting you as a red-head is all. I like what you did with your... hair."

"Thank you." she said simply

"So whats with the make over?"

"Well I was think last night how life is so short and wanted to make the best of it."

"Well, I think you would look better with black hair." and with a flick of his wand her hair was still straight but black.

"Why I think I like it. I just have to keep it...for today." with that Draco went to get ready and Hermione went to eat breakfast in the little kitchenette, but decided not to eat, she wasn't feeling as good as she looked.


	8. Chapter 8

After I went to my room to get read for the day Hermione went to the kitchenette to eat breakfast. I got in the shower thinking about the girl from the club. And then a picture of Hermione came into his mind. He felt as if there was a connection between ,Hermione and the girl from the club, but couldn't make it.

When he got out of the shower he got dressed and went down stair for a quick breakfast so he wouldn't be late for transfiguration's class with professor McGonagall. He swore she had it out for him.

When he got down stairs Hermione was gone. The way to class the only thing going through his head was Hermione and the girl from the club. Trying to find the connection. The only thing he could think of was the hair.

The only connection was the purple blur he seen on her left hip, and the girl from the club had the tattoo of a gold and purple butterfly but any one could have a tattoo. As he entered the room Hermione was already there sitting by Ron. He felt a pang of jealousy towards Ron.

He sat down and the class begun and he just stared into space not listening, still trying to make connections, not working very well.

"Dude, earth to Draco" Blaise whispered "did you hear anything I said?"

"uhm no, no I didn't hear anything you said. I was... listing to the teacher..." Draco said unconvincingly.

"Sure the great Slytherin sex god listening to a teacher... McGonagall of all teachers... Bull shit."

"Is not"

"We both know it is."

"Whatever you say Blaise..."

" It is whatever I say."

"Sure." from then on Draco just ignored Blaise the rest of class.

**Hermione's POV**

After I heard the shower turn on I left from transfiguration's class. I walked in and sat by Ron.

"Hello Ron, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. Just a stress made me faint."

"What do you have too stress about?"

"Nothing thing now..." and with that class began, and Ron dropped the subject.

After class Professor McGonagall asked her to stay and talk. So she did.

"Why are you back? I thought you were taking a week off cause of...what happened."

"Me? Take a week off class? Not gonna happen. But I will take it easier."

"Okay well I cant argue with that. Just take it easier. If you need anything, anything at all, come and get me or ask me. Okay?"

A/N: Reviews are always welcome

Love

KennedyShae.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

After she left Transfiguration's she wasn't feeling to good, so she went for a quick nap, only because she had the next class free. She went to the portrait and said _Slytherin Sex God_. She dis-liked Draco for picking the password to be that.

As she entered the room the first thing she saw was Draco sitting there staring into the fire sitting in one of the leather arm chairs. If Draco heard her entrance he didn't show any sign of it. He just sat there staring into the fire. He looked lost. Hermione walked pat him to the kitchenette for a drink of milk when Draco called out

"How far along were you?"

"Just about eight weeks, why?"

"so you conceived in... July if I'm not mistaking." Draco ignored the question.

"Your not, mistaken that is. I'm going for a nap before lunch."

"Don't you have class?" he questioned.

"Well I don't, I have a free period, what about you, don't you have class?"

"Nah, I have free period too. It's weird how we have had the same classes together so far."

"Well I for one Don't think its weird because we are the head students we are supposed to set an example." Just then a black owl flew in through an open window and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"What do you have there?"

"Its a letter Hermione" he said with a smirk in his voice.

'smart ass' she muttered under her breath. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy

I require your appearance in my office in 5 minutes.

Thank you

Dumbledore

PS. I quite enjoy gold fish."

"well so much for my nap." Hermione stated

"Why does it matter that he enjoys Gold Fish? What is a gold fish anyway?"

"It's the password you numb nuts." Hermione went to the cupboard and found a piece of dried meat and gave it to the owl and it was off, and so were they to Dumbledore's office.

A/N:

Thanks for reading :)

Love

KennedyShae


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

"It's numb nut's now is it?" Draco commented as they left through the painting hole, which was a very nice, beautifully painted, lion and snake. The snake was in the tree roaming around looking for something to eat like a bird or something. The snake gorgeous shade of gray with a white belly and green eyes. The lion stood proud on a rock in the front of the painting. All in all it was a nice picture.

"Well your sure acting like it." Hermione replied. "And goldfish are a muggle cracker."

"Well that explains why I didn't know what it was." they arrived at the eagle and Hermione said the password and the eagle started turning and they hopped on. When the eagle stopped moving there were already bickering about Hermione touching Draco's arm, Draco was convinced it was on purpose.

"You didn't mind when I was crying on you and in _your_ lap it's not like I came to you or anything."

"Granger, you know I didn't mean it that way." Draco stated trying to get out of the hole he was digging for himself. He got the cold shoulder. Just as Hermione was about to knock, the door opened and there was the great Albus Dumbledore standing in the entrance.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione said politely and elbowed Draco to do the same thing. He just nodded.

"Well good morning Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, wont you have a seat." he said well pointing in front of his desk where two chair were waiting. As they made there way over to the chair waiting for them.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked with a smile.

"No thanks." Hermione replied politely. Draco just shook his head no and then Dumbledore continued.

"Well I guess you are both wondering why your in my office." he said not leaving them time to reply he continued. "I have a request for both of you it's to promote house unity." Hermione just look at the Professor and wondering where he was going with this. Draco sat like a rock. "Well my idea is that you will sit together in class. Go to the same classes, which is already taken care of. You will eat meals at each other tables and make small talk. This goes with out question no violence. And you ..." he mumbled trailing off with what he was saying.

"Sorry didn't catch that" Draco said starting to question the professors intelligences.

"and you will have to..." still trailing off into silence.

"Still didn't catch that."

"havetopretendtodate" he finished in a rush.

Hermione's heart was pounding she was just thinking about the guy from the club and put it all together. Draco was supposed to be the father. 'OMG he was the father, he was thefather, he was the father.' first she figures out the tattoo from the shower the green and black flash with a hint of silver. Then his curiosity about her tattoo. And now this Dumbledore asking them, well telling them, to date. Sometimes the professor is to smart for his own good. This was his way of telling her that the father would have been Draco without notifying Draco.

"So we have to pretend to date for house unity?" Draco still a little lost.

"Well yes that's the just of it." winking at Hermione, she nodded back telling him he new the double meaning to this conversation.

"I'm not doing it." Draco stated.

"Well it's not really up to you is it? No it's not. If you guys can stay together for at least a month I will let you break up." Dumbledore said plainly.

Hermione just nodded still in shock for what she just learned.

"Whatever. One month I think I can do that."

"Okay well I think you have better thing's to do then talk to an old coot like me so off you go. And the house unity starts now." he said as they mad there way to the door.

"Bye." Hermione mumbled as she walked ever so slowly to the door still ignoring Draco. As they left Draco seen the Professor pop a lemon drop into his month.

As they reached the beautiful painting that lead to their quarters Hermione said something.

"Draco I need to tell you something."

"It can wait. I have something to _do_" he said smirking and not caring.

"No it cant ,Draco I have to tell you something." Draco smirk dropped when he heard her serious tone of voice.

Love

KennedyShae


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's POV

When they reached the door and Hermione said she needed to tell him. He was kinda of scared inside but would never admit it on the outside.

"What is it, Granger?" Hermione put her head to the side, Draco knew she was nervous but about what and he wanted to find out. She started twiddling her thumbs. "Come on Granger i don't have all day."

"Did ever go to the wizard club where you cant look like your self, like when you enter your appearance changes?"

"I don't see that as any of your business." he replied simply.

"Draco don't do this now. Have you or haven't you been to that club?" he just nodded.

She started muttering under her breath but Draco could hear it "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, he was, he was, I knew it."

"I'm what Granger?"

"Uhm your the guy from the club I met, and I have to go!"

"Wait!" he called after her she left not looking back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione's POV

She didn't stop running till she reached the tower. All she could think about was 'I totally chickened out' When she entered she looked around franticly. "Has anyone seen Ginny Weasley?"

"She has herbology I think." a 7th year in Ginny's grade replied.

"Thank you!" she called out as she headed for the greenhouses. As she retched the green room she tried to calm down. She entered the green room and saw Professor Sprout teaching.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but need to talk to Ginny." the professor not willing to let her student go "it's for head duties Professor ." she lied.

"Very well." Ginny started toward Hermione and they made their way down to the lake.

"What's up?" Ginny asked

"Kay, well you know how I lost my baby..." she was cut short by Ginny saying

"WAIT YOU HAD A MISCARRIGE! YOU DID NOT TELL ME THIS! We haven't talked for like ever."

"It's been two days"

"Exactly, FOREVER!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the miscarriage. There was some troubles I'd rather not talk about.. But that is not why I came and got you. I know who the father was!"

"OMG, WHO IS IT!"

"Uhm that's the part you aren't going to be happy about, but you remember that I didn't purposely sleep with him."

"I know you didn't know who he was but you do now so TELL TELL TELL!"

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"Promise, I wont get mad even if you said it was Draco Malfoy." Hermione flinched. "OMG YOU SLEPT WITH DRACO MALFOY! and you had the devil's spawn growing inside you!"

"I did, I did, I know." she looked away/

"Have you told him?"

"I was going to but I didn't for two reasons, first he wouldn't believe me , and second he said he had something else to _do."_

"You totally chickened out!"

"I know he has to know I want you to come with me."

"And your just going to tell him you were pregnant and he's the father?" Ginny questioned

"Well he kinda knew I was pregnant."

"Wait what!"

"I kinda had a break down and told him. You have no idea how hard it was to hear when I was told I had a miscarriage!"

"Well I'm here to support you. Let's go find the ferret."

"No remember he said he had something to _do!"_

"Well then he'll just have to stop now wont he. He has to look after you! You shouldn't even be out of bed" she said as they hurried off for Hermione and Draco's shared quarters.

A/N: good or bad? Will she chicken out again? Love you!

Love

KennedyShae


	12. Chapter 12

After she took off he went to the shower . He was only messing with Hermione's head to think he had something to do but really he had all day. After he lathered his hair with his expensive wizard hair shampoo ( rinsed and repeat.) He heard as Hermione and someone else's feet coming toward the bathroom door.

"I'm busy go away." Draco called out.

He just heard Hermione voice say "See he's busy, let's leave." But it was the she weasel that was with her.

"No, you git your neon white ass out here now!"

"Me and my neon white ass are busy." He yelled back.

"Come out or I will break down the door, without magic."

"Oh, I'm so scared of the she weasel. She gonna break down the door." He replied in a really sarcastic tone.

"3, 2, 1." there was a bang and then two girls walked in, Ginny looking quite satisfied, Hermione shying away. "Now you listen to me Malfoy, I'm only here so 'Mione cant chicken out again. So shut your trap and listen."

Hermione started "Well remember when you went to the bar, there was a girl blonde hair blue eye's short, looking to forget her douche bag ex-boyfriend?" He nodded, he remebering perfectly. 'where the hell is this going?' he asked himself. "Well, that was me."

"Uhmm, no it wasn't, the girl I was with that night said her name was Jean."

"That's my middle name Hermione Jean Granger."

"She had a tattoo oh her left hip it was a" he was cut off by Hermione

"A purple and gold butterfly and your tattoo is a dragon on your left thigh Green, black and silver. Slytherin color's."

"And gold is gryffindor color and you like purple." Draco starting to clue in.

"Yeah, I really like purple."

Then out of the blue he asked, "Let me see it." she looked at I'm confused for a second then pulled down the left side of her jeans she was wearing to reveal the butterfly. Just how he remembered the perfect, beautiful, unforgettable girl Draco couldn't believe he loved Granger well he fell in love with Jean but now it's Granger. Thats not right.

"So the baby was...?"

Ginny replied this time "Yes it was yours."

"I' would have been a Dad?"

"Yes, and now that Hermione has lost the baby you have to step up and be nice to her she has had a rough couple days."

He was still in the shower so he made his way out of the shower naked and went and grabbed and rapped it around his waist. Ginny gasped. Draco smirked.

"Just for your information I would have taken reponsibility."

Hermione still shying behind Ginny said a quite thank you.

"You know what?"

"What?" Ginny replied.

"You should both leave so I can finish, with my hair. If it dries like this, I will have to shower and wash my hair again so It can dry he right way." With that Hermione and Ginny turned and walked away from the bathroom.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I am really sorry for your loss."

A/N: As you can see I have a laptop or kinda dont know how long this piece a shit will hold out for but I brought you guy another chapter, finally I know. So what'd ys think? Good ,bad ,terrible? I need reviews to right more. Reviews = More chapters! Even if it's just says write more or love it, don't like it whatever just review.

Love you all,

KennedyShae


End file.
